Not applicable to this application.
Not applicable to this application.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to concrete truck mixers and more specifically it relates to a ready mix batch hauler system for efficiently transporting concrete mixing materials to a job site.
2. Description of the Related Art
Concrete truck mixers have been in use for years. Conventional truck mixers are essentially free fall mixers mounted on a truck chassis. They typically handle either thoroughly mixed concrete or a batch of dry materials where water is added when the truck arrives on site. The size of each mixer ranges from 2.5 CY to 12 CY.
Truck mixers either contain centrally mixed concrete (mixed completely in a stationary mixer and then transferred to another piece of equipment for delivery) or will mix the contents during transport otherwise known as truck mixing. The total volume that a truck can handle is limited to 63 percent of the drum volume. The general cycle time is 70 to 100 revolutions, however, if the materials have been adequately charged into the mixer, uniform concrete should be obtained within 30 to 40 revolutions. The travel distance of a truck mixer can range from six to fifteen miles. This range can be extended by xe2x80x9cdry batchingxe2x80x9d where dry materials are added to the mixer and are delivered to the construction site. Water is added at the construction site to the dry batch with the mixing tank revolving at a mixing speed.
The main problem with conventional truck mixers is that they are expensive to operate and maintain. A further problem with conventional truck mixers is that typically 2-6 truck mixers are required at a job site at one time which requires more than 2-6 truck mixers considering travel time between the job site and the material loading location. A problem with using multiple truck mixers is that a load of mixed concrete may have to be dumped if a problem occurs at the work site that does not allow for the concrete to be properly discharged which is costly and time consuming. Another problem with conventional concrete truck mixers is that specialized projects such as bridges and buildings require the wet concrete to be poured within a specified time after the concrete is mixed which can make such deadlines difficult when traveling to a job site.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for efficiently transporting concrete mixing materials to a job site. Conventional concrete truck mixers are expensive and inefficient to operate upon remote job sites.
In these respects, the ready mix batch hauler system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of efficiently transporting concrete mixing materials to a job site.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of concrete truck mixers now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new ready mix batch hauler system construction wherein the same can be utilized for efficiently transporting concrete mixing materials to a job site.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new ready mix batch hauler system that has many of the advantages of the truck mixers mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new ready mix batch hauler system which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art truck mixers, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises a batch hauler truck having a storage tank pivotally attached to the frame of the batch hauler truck. The storage tank has a first reservoir for holding particulate material and a second reservoir for holding cement. The user positions the batch hauler truck such that the rear discharge of the storage tank is positioned near the front discharge of a front end discharge truck mixer and elevates the storage tank. A first auger draws the cement into the second reservoir through an opening and a second auger draws the mixture of the cement and particulate material through the rear discharge. An alignment structure is preferably utilized for aligning the batch hauler truck with the front end discharge truck mixer.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and that will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of the description and should not be regarded as limiting.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a ready mix batch hauler system that will overcome the shortcomings of the prior art devices.
A second object is to provide a ready mix batch hauler system for efficiently transporting concrete mixing materials to a job site.
Another object is to provide a ready mix batch hauler system that reduces the number of truck mixers required for a job.
An additional object is to provide a ready mix batch hauler system that reduces the overall costs of performing a concrete job.
A further object is to provide a ready mix batch hauler system that reduces the wear and tear upon a truck mixer.
Another object is to provide a ready mix batch hauler system that avoids the time limitations placed upon specialized concrete projects such as buildings and bridges.
A further object is to provide a ready mix batch hauler system that allows the batch hauler truck to share the hydraulic system of the front end discharge truck mixer thereby reducing the cost of the batch hauler truck.
Another object is to provide a ready mix batch hauler system that properly aligns the batch hauler truck to the front end discharge truck mixer.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become obvious to the reader and it is intended that these objects and advantages are within the scope of the present invention.
To the accomplishment of the above and related objects, this invention may be embodied in the form illustrated in the accompanying drawings, attention being called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only, and that changes may be made in the specific construction illustrated and described within the scope of the appended claims.